¿Cuanto lo deseas?
by Arhis
Summary: Un viejo narrador le cuenta a un grupo de chicos la historia de Hogwarts, las generaciones olvidadas y los secretos que en un libro no se pueden encontrar.


¿Cuánto lo deseas?

Generaciones de Hogwarts, ¿Creias que esa era toda la historia? Que Hogwarts era solo lo que contaron ¡te equivocaste! La historia de Hogwarts esta apunto de ser contada, como los slytherins se volvieron enemigos de las otras casas, como nació el desdén por Hufflepuff … entra a … ¡¡¡¡este mundo Hogwarts!!!!

Después de la primera Guerra no mentiré diciendo que todo estaba bien, Hogwarts estaba muy mal y tanto adentro como afuera todo estaba destrozado; empezare por presentarme soy su narrador en este historia. Continuando el tema, los padres no deseaban mandar a ese colegio a sus hijos… ¿Por qué? Nadie pudo dar razón de eso, todos sabían que Voldermont ¡oh perdón! No salten de sus asientos esta bien, esta bien, que el señor oscuro ya estaba muerto pero por ese año nadie mando a sus hijos. Solo unos pocos asistieron y eran tan pocos que… mejor véanlo por ustedes mismos… aquí tengo un pensadero, entren a mis memorias…

Profesora McGongall, tranquilícese- dijo dictatoríamente Albus aunque con su usual sonrisa tranquila.

Lo se, ¡pero! Como puede ser que tan pocos alumnos vengan, tantos chicos se quedaran sin estudiar y usted mejor que yo sabe que estudiar en el hogar no es lo suficientemente bueno; es inaudito que los padres no permitan a sus hijos avanzar es…. ¡lo peor!- McGongall murmuro rápidamente golpeando con su tacón el suele, realmente frustrada.

Albus observo los cuadros estos también estaban preocupados, nunca en la historia de Hogwarts habían asistido tan pocos alumnos "Aun muerto Voldermont nos trae problemas" pensó Albus cerrando los ojos por un momento

¿Albus?- pregunto en un susurro la profesora observando la preocupación en el director- Se que esto es difícil de decidir pero debo saber si ¿cerraremos el colegio este año o enseñaremos a los alumnos que vengan?

No podemos hacerle eso a los alumnos que desean estudiar Hogwarts abrirá sus puertas como todos los años- respondió fuerte Dumbledore haciendo que las paredes retumbaran con vida.

Tanto los cuadros como la profesora sonrieron ante la decisión. La profesora McGongall se levanto con la fuerza de siempre y dijo- Ta que Hogwarts no se cerrara tengo muchas cosas que hacer, buscare a los profesores y les avisare ¡tenemos mucho trabajo!

Días después…

Snape caminaba por los pasillos solitarios de Hogwarts, pronto vendrían esos mocosos con sus caritas sonrientes, felices por que aprenderían "magia" patético.

Profesor Snape, ¿Qué hace caminando por estos lugares?- murmuro McGongall pasando por su lado indiferente- asegúrese de tener todo preparado, pasado mañana empezamos las clases…

No creo… que hallan puesto nuevas limitación de donde YO pueda caminar… si me disculpa- dijo fríamente Snape - yo tengo mis clases no necesito que me controle, profesora, no se olvide… ya las tengo hechas- murmuro antes de alejarse.

Callejón Diagon

¡ah! Volvemos a Hogwarts – dijo Penelope sonriendo- y yo que creía que me alejaría de ustedes- susurro molesta.

Lope chaan- canto Helena tirándose encima de Penelope haciendo que casi cayera.

¿Qué tienes, Helena? Cuidado con lo que haces –dijo molesta Penelope- Ahora aléjate de mi, "princesita"- sonrió tan sarcástica como sus palabras.

Lope chan es mala conmigooo buuuu- Helena hizo su puchero 2000(( lo mas futurama que había xD))

Ya, ya, chicas, por favor…- Cisssy camino mas rápido al ver como la gente las miraba.

Cuidado con quien te metes, "Lope"- susurro Helena molesta sacando su varita y apuntándole al corazón.

Penelope saco rápidamente su varita y dijo- tu ten…- no pudo terminarlo ya que se choco con alguien y cayo- ¡TU, CARA DE HIPOGRIFO, ¿COMO TE ATREVES?

¿Qué tienes, mezcla de calamar con humano? – grito Fany molesta mientras se levantaba.

Tengo que una mina tonta acaba de golpearme- susurro fríamente Penelope.

¡Ya párenla!- Cissy saco su personalidad explosiva y miro a las dos chicas con rabia- tranquilisesen… por… favor…

Cissy chan tiene su personalidad- dijon cantando mientras se dirigía caminando a las tiendas- vamos, chicas, que se nos va la tarde ¿Nos acompañas Fany?

No esperaba encontrarme a la mckay por acá…- dijo como toda respuesta avanzando con ellas.

Pues… fue sorpresivo, Helis y Lope iban a ir al bar de las tres Escobas pensamos primero pasar por acá a comprar los útiles- dijo sonriendo Cissy.

Cissy nos torturo para que vengamos a compraaaaar- dijeron Helis y Lope agarrándose la mano y llorando fingidamente.

¡No las torture! Supongo… que las extrañaba- murmuro sin que nadie la escuchara para después sonreír – vallamos rápido o no comen chocolate.

Nooooooo- gritaron las tres bajando cada vez más la voz ante la mirada de alguien a frente suyo.

Es lamentable… ver a chicas que solo así pueden hacerse notar…- una voz fría y dictatorial sonó y las dejo un poco sorprendidas.

El sonido fue disminuyendo y las imágenes se distorsionaron hasta que no había más imágenes del pasado. Mis memorias son muy completas ¿lo ves? Hicieron bien en recurrir a mí para contar la historia. Dumbledore se gano una mirada de desaprobación al abrir el colegio pero ¡que buena decisión! No se que hubiera hecho yo y los alumnos sin un año de historia. Ese año los alumnos antiguos volvieron pero no por mucho tiempo, se fueron y lo que quedo fue la nueva generación y las personas que venían de otros colegios. Ya es tarde, nos veremos mañana. Vuelvan si quieren conocer… las otras generaciones.


End file.
